


Euphoria With Nora

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious, Secret Crush, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Connie attends a sleepover with Nora.





	Euphoria With Nora

Beach City. More specifically, a beach in Beach City. Even more specifically, a house on the beach in Beach City.

“Knock knock!”

Connie Mahaswaren stood outside the door, fiddling with her hair a tad as she waited for her BFF to answer. Remembering how enthusiastic said answer usually was, she stepped back a bit. Which proved wise as the door flew open where her nose would have been.

“Connie!”

Nora Universe wrapped her brainy chum in a hug, bouncing up and down in excitement. Her plethora of long, pink hair bouncing everywhere when she did.

“Come on in! Let’s get this sleepover started!”

Sleepovers. The activity you typically stereotyped to young ladies. Well, stereotypes were the farthest thing from Nora’s mind. No, her first sleepover with her best pal was.

“How did you finally talk your mom into letting you come?”

Connie nervously chuckled as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

“She might possibly think I’m having an all-night study session at a classmate's house to cram for a super important test...a super important test that doesn’t actually exist...and neither does the classmate. I’m going to get so grounded, but it was worth it. So, what do people typically do at these things?”

An awkward silence lingered between the two of them, Nora breaking it after a few moments.

“I thought you knew what to do. I’ve never had one of these before.”

And as Connie remembered just a little too late...

“Neither have I...”

The formerly farsighted was leading the blind as it turned out.

“Well, this is a pickle. What do we do now?”

Nora wracked her brain for a possible solution.

“The internet! I’m sure there are some tips on there.”

The pals flopped down on the couch, scrolling through Nora’s phone for a guide to proper sleepover having fun. While they did that, the warp pad hummed to life. Garnet dropping in with a few bubbled corrupted Gems in hand.

“Garnet!”

Forget the internet. When you had a bonafide alien seer standing there, who needed it? Nora hopped up and ran over to her large square mom.

“Hello, girls. Having fun?”

Nora shook her head.

“No. We’re not even sure what to do. Can you help us? Maybe give us a little peek to show us?”

Garnet shook her head, transporting the bubbled Gems away.

“What fun would that be? Let your night be a surprising experience.”

Nora huffed, throwing Garnet her best begging face. She couldn’t say no to those sad eyes. But she wasn’t going to cave completely.

“Okay, how about this? I take a quick peek and tell you if you have a good time tonight? Deal?”

That seemed to be an acceptable compromise. Nora nodded, Garnet taking a quick look into the near future.

“Oh, goodness...”

Nora cocked her head at that, Garnet quickly reapplying her usual stoic attitude.

“You will have a very fun night.”

She quickly marched into the temple before Nora could use the sad eyes to con any details out of her. 

“Well that was weird. Even for her.”

Shrugging, she returned to the couch with Connie. Who had found what seemed a reputable type of guide for the night.

“Okay, I’ve got it all planned out...wow, this stuff is girly.”

Nora thought for a moment.

“...But we are girls?”

Connie rolled her eyes.

“Okay, first things first. Makeovers it says.”

Connie glanced over at Nora who was bouncing slightly in excitement.

_I mean she’s already cute. Why would I do that?_

Connie shook her head.

_Oh, not now. Can I just focus for once?_

Connie had been on quite a few adventures with her pink haired amigo. And much to her confusion, she’d been developing a little something. And that little something was a big ol’ crush.

_I’m an intelligent, composed woman...who can also sword fight! I can totally keep it together for one night._

Nora poked Connie in the cheek.

“Earth to Connie? You’re kind of spacing out on me. You okay?”

Connie snapped to attention and took a deep breath.

“I’m A-ok! Quick question: Do you own any make-up?”

Nora glanced at the door.

“I know someone who does.”

One quick trip into Amethyst’s room and back, and the table was covered in a giant haul of make-up and such.

“And why does Amethyst have all this?”

Nora chuckled.

“She eats it. She’s actually banned from a store at the mall in the next town over cause they found out that’s what she was doing with it.”

Of course. Grabbing a tube of lipstick, she motioned Nora over.

“Pucker up.”

She did just that, closing her eyes even.

_Connie, don’t you even dare._

She kept calm and applied the lipstick. Pink as Nora’s hair was.

“So how do I look?”

_As cute as ever? Gorgeous? Amazing?_

“Pretty good.”

_Pretty good?_

She mentally kicked herself.

“Let’s move on to step 2, shall we? Which is...romantic movies? Of course.”

The two strolled up to Nora’s bed, digging through her movie collection.

“I don’t really think I own any of those. Ooh, there’s romance in Under The Knife. Wanna watch that together? I’ve got the latest episode recorded.”

Connie never said no to Under The Knife.

“Works for me.”

The episode seemed to fly by, eliciting gasps and cheers from Nora. Connie was rather quiet. Mostly cause she’d watched it last night.

_Why did I agree to this? I’m being such a quiet weirdo tonight. I’ve fought crazy ocean stealing Gems with her no problem. But suddenly we’re just hanging and I’m like this?_

The episode ended, Nora scooting over and poking her again.

“So, what’s step 3?”

Connie glanced at the phone.

“Talking about crushes.”

It took Connie a second to process that.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding...”

Too late to take it back. Though Nora seemed to be coming up blank anyway.

“I haven’t really thought about stuff like that. Guess almost dying every other week tends to distract me from it. Hmm...”

Connie just wanted this night to end.

“I guess Jenny is cute?”

Connie shot up like a bullet.

“What?”

Nora thought a little harder.

“Yeah. She’s a little too old for me, but-”

Connie shushed her.

“Jenny is a girl though.”

Nora nodded obliviously.

“I know. I like girls. Did you not know?”

If one could hear the inside of Connie’s head, a part of it would have made a very loud snapping sound.

“...UGH!”

She actually leaped at Nora, the other girl instinctively throwing up a bubble in defense. But it was too slow. Connie breached her defense to lay one impressive smooch on her surprised friend. She backed up after a few seconds.

“No, I didn’t know. If I did, I would have told you I’ve had a giant crush on you since that night we fused.”

Nora’s brain was still playing catch-up.

“...Wait, you do?”

Connie nodded.

“Awesome!”

She leaped at Connie this time, wrapping her in a hug to the other girl's surprise.

“You really like me?”

Connie freed herself from what was a very strong hug.

“Yes. I mean after everything we’ve been through...and you’re really cute...ugh, this is so embarrassing! I'm acting like a hormone fueled dork!”

She buried her face in her hands. And for the third time, Nora poked her.

“I know you’re embarrassed...but can I have another kiss? Without the tackling this time? That was fun. It feels nice to know someone likes me. And likes to smooch me.”

Connie looked up, greeted to Nora’s goofy smile. Who could say no to that?

“Well...okay.”

The two exchanged another immature smooch. Not a second after they parted, the temple door opened. Garnet strolling past.

“Told you it was gonna be a fun night.”

She lowered her shades and winked at the two as she walked outside.

“...I hate it when she does that.”


End file.
